


It is the End of the Story

by FlyUsOutOfHere



Series: IT Songfics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Ben Hanscom, Mentioned Beverly Marsh, Mentioned Bill Denbrough, Mentioned Eddie Kaspbrak, Mentioned Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Mentioned Mike Hanlon, Mentioned Stanley Uris, One-Sided Attraction, POV Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere
Summary: Uhhhh angsty one-shot based off of The Story by Conan Gray
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Original Male Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: IT Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691974
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It is the End of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3 so Idk how to really do this.  
> Idk but pretty much Richie is sad because everything is going wrong  
> italics are song lyrics

_Let me tell you a story about a boy and a girl_

_It’s kind of short, kind of boring, but the ending’s a whirl_

Here in Derry, nothing ever happens.

_They were just sixteen when the people were mean_

_So they didn’t love themselves_

The adults here, they don’t care. And the kids are either too stupid to care or too mean.

_And now they’re gone_

_Headstones on a lawn_

So when Betty Ripsom killed herself, it wasn’t a surprise for anyone.

And when Eddie Corcoran did the same, nobody was shocked.

And when my best friend, Stanley Uris, tried to kill himself, I wish I could say I didn’t expect it.

And when I tried, I wish I could say I hadn’t been thinking about it for years.

_And when I was younger, I knew a boy and a boy_

_Best friends with each other_

_But always wished they were more_

There was always something different about Stan and Bill.

The way they looked at each other. But hey, I can’t judge. I’m the same with Eddie. With my Eds.

_‘Cause they loved one another, but never discovered_

_‘Cause they were too afraid of what they’d say_

You can’t be gay in Derry. That’s just a thing everyone knows. You don’t do it.

When we were 14, Stan came to me, crying, because he realized he was in love with Bill.

_Moved to different states_

And then, when we were 15, Bill moved. Bill moved all the fucking way to California and he promised he would write and call but it’s been years. And I have heard from him one time. I’ve tried calling him, but he says he doesn’t know who I am.

It hurts. It really fucking does.

After Bill, everything went to shit.

That’s when Stan tried to kill himself.

_I’m afraid that’s just the way the world works._

_It ain’t funny, it ain’t pretty, it ain’t sweet_

_But I think it could work for you and me_

After Stan and Bill, I made a promise to myself that me and Eddie will never end up like them.

I can’t forget Eddie, even if I wanted to.

Even though I want to.

_Just wait and see_

_It’s not the end of the story_

When I told Eddie, that I’m in love with him. That I’ve always loved him. He had to go and tell me, that I’m not his type.

He likes strong guys. Guys like Mike.

At least he told me before I got too invested. I guess.

_Now it’s on to the sequel about me and my friend_

I’ve always kind of clicked with Bev. She understands me.

_Both our parents were evil, so we both made a bet_

Bev’s mom is dead. Her dad’s a pervert. My mom’s an alcoholic. My dad’s a workaholic.

She gets me.

_If we worked and we saved, we could both run away._

That was the plan.

_And we’d have a better life_

We were going to leave Derry, right after high school. Leave this shithole and make something of ourselves.

_And I was right_

I told Bev not do trust him. That he was just like her dad. She didn’t believe me. And now she’s gone.

_I wonder if she’s alright_

I haven’t seen her since she left with him. I miss her.

_And the movie’s always running in my head_

Now, it’s just me and Stan. Us against the world. I love him. I really do. But it still hurts, seeing Eddie and Mike together. It hurts when Bev ignores my phone calls and when Bill can’t remember me. Ben left when he graduated. He went to New York. To be an architect. I’m proud of him.

_All the people, all the lovers, all my friends_

Before Bill left, we all made an oath. That no matter what, we’d stick together. Friends forever, right?

_And I hope they all get their happy end_

They all deserve so much more. I love them.

_In the end_

**R.I.P.**

**Richard Wentworth Tozier 1976 - 1995**


End file.
